Game Summary
Player Summary Still in Out Notes: when out due to inactivity, character is considered out from last IC post. A player who suspended has the chance to return to the RP as a full player within a certain time if they wish. Item Registry Note: any items held by demigods are registered under their protective god. GM Possessions The following races and beings come under the control of the GMship. *Auctor *Devils *Ekiruru *Ents Management history Amendments to the rules All of the rules set out in the OP of the Mythos game thread apply, with the exception of these amendments: Equality of Mortal Races Act Text -'' Earth humans will be used as a base-line, then for every advantage a race has over humans, a flaw is required. This means all races are roughly equal in power and there are no superior races.'' Notes - Act approved by Referendum 1 with six votes in favour and one against. Effectively nullifies the following action - Create or alter a sentient species vastly superior to a human ''and abolished existing superior species status. Demigod Act Text - i) All demigods will be awarded 8AP at the beginning of each age, or at their creation'' ii) They may use these AP to do any action up to and including DC13 using their +4 Domain and any items attached, costing them the same number of AP as a god would, however creating anything limited by number or per age is prohibited iii) Demigods cannot give assists to anyone and nor can they recieve them iv) A maximum of 20AP may be spent between all of one god's demigods in an age, if their combined total AP exceeds that number v) The GM forfeits his or her right to control player's demigods for any other purpose than adherence to the rules of Mythos vi) There is to be a maximum of one demigod created per god per age Notes - Allows demigods to be used for limited actions from 16th December 2012 onwards, subject to limitations detailed above. Nullies the power of the GM to control player's demigods as NPCs. Amended after public vote on 1st Janurary 2013. Comeback Act Text -'' Every god shall have the chance to make a comeback once as an ascended demigod, however for the purposes of competition such a player is considered out. The comeback god shall be identical in every way to a regular god except:'' i) They shall be +4 domain in the age which they return and +6 for every age hence, barring other factors. ii) There is to be a maximum of three demigods per comeback and they may only be +2 domain each, these limits include inherited surviving demigods. iii) Aside from demigods, none of the previous assets of the defeated god may be automatically inherited by the comeback. iv) All limits reached, such as "one sentient species per god", are inherited however by the comeback. v) Hounding or spawn killing of the comeback is forbidden, GM's discretion to judge what counts. Notes - Allows outed players the chance to return as a weaker god, Built and approved by public consulation.